magic_the_gatheringfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kreatur
Kreaturen 'representieren Krieger, Diener, Bister, Monster, die dem Spieler dienen, meistens in dem sie für ihn kämpfen. Da Kreaturen jeden Zug angreifen können und so die gegnerischen Lebenspunkte reduzieren können, bilden sie die Grundlage für die meisten Decks. Kreaturen werden während der eigenen Hauptphase der Spieler gespielt unter der Bedingung, dass der Stack leer ist. Wenn eine Kreatur ins Spiel kommt oder den Besitzer wechselt, kommt die Einsatzverzögerung ("Summoning Sickness") zum Tragen bis zu Beginn des nächsten Zug des Besitzers. Eine Kreatur mit Einsatzverzögerung kann nicht angreifen oder aktivierte Fähigkeiten mit dem - Symbol oder dem - Symbol in den Kosten benutzen, aber sie kann blocken und andere Fähigkeiten können genutzt werden. Eine getappte Kreatur kann nicht angreifen oder als Kosten getappt werden. In der unteren rechten Ecke einer jeden Kreatur befindet sich die Angabe der Stärke und der Widerstandskraft der Kreatur. Die Stäre gibt an wie viel Schaden eine Kreatur verursacht und die Widerstandskraft gibt an wie viel Schaden die Kreatur überlebt. Eine Kreatur, die Schaden größer oder gleich ihrer Widerstandskraft erhält, wird durch den "tödlichen Schaden" getötet und geht auf den Friedhof (regeltechnisch nicht zerstört). Schaden häuft sich bis zum Ende eines Zuges auf einer Kreatur und sollte sie nicht getötet oder zerstört werden, wird am Ende des Zuges aller Schaden von ihr entfernt. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Kreaturen haben fast alle Kreaturen einen Subtyp , der auch "Kreaturtyp " genannt wird. Es gibt keine Kreaturen, die Kreaturtypen beeinflussen (Ausnahmen sind Mauern), aber viele Effekte, die bestimmte Kreaturtypen beeinflussen. Vielen Kreaturtypen sind bestimmte Farben oder Hintergründe zugerdnet. Zum Beispiel sind die meisten Engel fast immer große, weiße, fliegende Kreaturen, Spinnen sind meist grüne Kreaturen mit hoher Widerstandskraft und Reichweite oder Goblins sind oft kleine, rote Kreaturen mit selbstzerstörerischen Fähigkeiten. Faster, Stronger, Better Kreaturen sind heute besser als vor zehn, fünfzehn oder zwanzig Jahren. Dies liegt in dem Ungleichgewicht zwischen Zauber und Kreaturen in Alpha. Seit den Anfängen gibt es also das Bestreben Kreaturen stärker zu machen im Vergleich zu Nicht-permanenten Karten. Regelauszug From the ''Comprehensive Rules (Magic Origins (July 17, 2015)) '''302. Creatures :*'302.1.' A player who has priority may cast a creature card from his or her hand during a main phase of his or her turn when the stack is empty. Casting a creature as a spell uses the stack. (See rule 601, “Casting Spells.”) :*'302.2.' When a creature spell resolves, its controller puts it onto the battlefield under his or her control. :*'302.3.' Creature subtypes are always a single word and are listed after a long dash: “Creature — Human Soldier,” “Artifact Creature — Golem,” and so on. Creature subtypes are also called creature types. Creatures may have multiple subtypes. See rule 205.3m for the complete list of creature types. :::::''Example: “Creature — Goblin Wizard” means the card is a creature with the subtypes Goblin and Wizard.'' :*'302.4.' Power and toughness are characteristics only creatures have. ::*'302.4a' A creature’s power is the amount of damage it deals in combat. ::*'302.4b' A creature’s toughness is the amount of damage needed to destroy it. ::*'302.4c' To determine a creature’s power and toughness, start with the numbers printed in its lower right corner, then apply any applicable continuous effects. (See rule 613, “Interaction of Continuous Effects.”) :*'302.5.' Creatures can attack and block. (See rule 508, “Declare Attackers Step,” and rule 509, “Declare Blockers Step.”) :*'302.6.' A creature’s activated ability with the tap symbol or the untap symbol in its activation cost can’t be activated unless the creature has been under its controller’s control continuously since his or her most recent turn began. A creature can’t attack unless it has been under its controller’s control continuously since his or her most recent turn began. This rule is informally called the “summoning sickness” rule. :*'302.7.' Damage dealt to a creature by a source with neither wither nor infect is marked on that creature (see rule 119.3). If the total damage marked on that creature is greater than or equal to its toughness, that creature has been dealt lethal damage and is destroyed as a state-based action (see rule 704). All damage marked on a creature is removed when it regenerates (see rule 701.12, “Regenerate”) and during the cleanup step (see rule 514.2). Kategorie:Kartentypen